The present invention relates to a lighting device of cornering lamp, and more particularly to a switch device which responds to operation of a steering handle so as to actuate a lighting device of cornering lamp.
There is known a cornering lamp which is provided in the front of a vehicle to illuminate a road surface in the advancing direction on a running road having sharp curves. Such a cornering lamp temporarily illuminates the road surface in the advancing direction and provides the driver with a better view when the illuminating light of the head lamp cannot give the driver a sufficient visual field of view during night riding on a road surface having many sharp curves. Such a lamp is required to light only when vehicle has come to such a sharp curve during night running, without lighting always.
However, in the conventional lamp, there is no suitable means for lighting the lamp and therefore the lamp could not perform the function of a cornering lamp in which a switch is operated to light the lamp when coming to a corner and to turn off the lamp after passing the corner. Although manual operation is thought as a possible means, it is very dangerous to turn on such a lighting switch on a corner which necessitates auxiliary illumination.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a switch device which is operated to light a cornering lamp for positively securing a visual field in the advancing direction when coming to a corner of a sharp curve and which is made to turn off the lamp after passing the corner of a sharp curve.
It is another object of the invention to provide a switch device which is adapted to respond to operation of the steering handle of the vehicle so as to light a cornering lamp.